


How Artie met Mercedes

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Ficlet about how Artie and Mercedes met





	How Artie met Mercedes

Glee how Artie met Mercedes

Authors note: This is Artie before the car accident at age 8 it's how he met Mercedes. This is Artie age 5 Mercedes almost 7 I personally feel like Artie is summer baby and Mercedes autumn baby. I also feel like Artie met several characters before high school. I already did Kurt fanfiction. Little Artie has 2 members of the club but they hadn't officially met. Still trying to figure out Quin. 

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee 

Five year old Artie was only 3'3 a lot of his friends in kindergarten where taller. It was Saturday morning about nine am his daddy had to go out of town for weekend he hated that but his mommy had packed picnic for later and said they could stay for as long as Artie liked. He'd probably have his picnic lunch in couple hours then play a little more before going home. 

Artie told his mom to sit on bench he didn't want any of her help he wanted to show her how he could swing like big boy. The truth was Artie was a little short for height the swings where at. He was determined to do it himself. 

When all of sudden a girl a little taller then him wanderd over and picked him up and sat him on swing and said,"There you go." 

 

Artie replied," I didn't need your help might taken me few minutes but I could have done it myself I'm a big boy." 

She replied," The name is Mercedes and you where struggling." 

 

Artie said," Was not. I wanted to show my mommy how I could do it." 

Mercedes sat down in swing next to him and said," So show her how you swing no one is stopping you." 

Artie did swing and said," I still wanted to do it all by myself." 

Mercedes said," You will be able to get up some day but your just a little small to get on these by yourself just yet. I bet the ones at your school playground are little lower." 

Artie said," Yeah they are my names Artie Abrams by the way." 

As they where swinging Artie's tummy started to grumble so he hopped off the swing and landed on his knees. He wasn't going to cry he got up and dusted off his pants and made his way to his mom to let her know he was ready for his lunch. 

 

The end.


End file.
